Corduroy
by KonekoKodee
Summary: "I can't believe Raw is finally coming to Richmond, and I'M not going to be there!" Christine whined to her roommate Karen. I own nothing, forgot to put a header up and Rated T because I'm that scared hahah.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't believe Raw is finally coming to Richmond, and I'M not going to be there!" Christine whined to her roommate Karen.

"Well you realize that if you got your ass up off the sofa and onto the phone with Jayson, he might be able to get you backstage, or at least a ticket." Karen said as she flopped onto the sofa next to Christine.

"Yeah, but….." Christine sighed. "I don't know, Jayson's just so weird sometimes. It's like, whenever I talk to him on the phone he always expects me to ask him for a favor and gets an attitude. But then when I see him in person, he's all hugs and 'Oh it's been so long since I've seen you, why don't you ever come by and see me?' It's really kind of creepy."

Karen just stared at her. "Multiple personality disorder? Bad phone manners? Whatever it is , how many other people do you know that works security at the coliseum?"

Christine just looked at her, before turning away and rolling her eyes, knowing that this was the start of a tangent.

"That is not the point…"

"Of course it is," Karen cut her off. "Call him a couple of times just to 'talk'. Then ask him about Raw. If you ask about that first, its way too obvious, but if you sneak it in on him, he probably won't think anything of it. And just think of all the big sweaty men you'll get to stare at!"

Christine turned back to Karen trying to put on her best 'I'm-so-bored-I-could-die' look,

"Are you done now?"

"Actually," she turned to pick up the cordless phone off the coffee table, "I'm not, at least not until you get on the phone and call him. If you don't, I'll just keep talking- and YOU of all people should know that I can talk forever. So here." She shoved the phone at Christine. "Call. NOW"

Christine looked at the phone, then back at Karen. Trying to decide the lesser of two evils wasn't a hard thing to do, and she dialed Jayson's number.

Five minutes later she hung up, dropping the phone next to her.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it," Karen said smiling.

But it was then that Christine's face turned to a smile. "No, it wasn't, especially since he asked me if I wanted to go to Raw with him…. BACK STAGE!"


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, except Karen, Jayson and Christine. All the rest is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter 2

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Jayson came up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders.

She tried not to flinch visibly at the contact, but she wasn't quite sure if she pulled it off.

"Yep, this is really cool." Very cool in fact, she thought as Triple H walked right by her. She turned to look, okay let's be honest, stare at him. Damn, now that's a nice ass!

"Great! Hey, maybe we can go get something to eat afterwards?" Jayson looked at her hopefully.

"Um, I'm not sure, it depends on how late it is," Christine attempted to think of an excuse as fast as she could. "I have to be at work early tomorrow." She hoped he bought into it. Not that she didn't have to go to work, just that it wasn't exactly as early as she made it out to be.

Jayson was disappointed, she could tell, but he hid it well. "Well there are only two more matches: HHH and then the Hardy Boyz."

The mention of the Hardy Boyz made her perk up, "Really? Cool!" She loved watching them on TV.

"Hey Jayson! Long time no see!" a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see who it was and ended up looking up into the most gorgeous deep brown eyes she'd ever seen. The only thing she could think is that she probably looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Jayson turned around. "Matt! Jeff! Glad to see you guys kept yourself in one piece long enough to make it back in town."

"Yeah, well, you know how it goes," Jeff said with a smile. "So who's your friend here?"

"This is Christine," Jayson said, with an almost proud sound to his voice. Christine rolled her eyes. She knew where this was headed, and she wasn't about to let anyone think that the two of them were dating, Fortunately for her, Jeff saw the look on her face and started to laugh.

"Nice to meet you both," She replied, trying not to start laughing herself. Jayson looked back and forth between Jeff and Christine with a confused look on his face. Obviously, he didn't catch the look.

Matt turned to Jayson, "Hey do you remember that diner you told us about last time we were here? I can't remember what it's called, but it's near here."

"Oh yeah, The Street," Jayson replied. "If you guys want I can give you directions."

"How about you guys come with us," Jeff suggested, "and we can hang out for a while. Actually it'd be all of us, and Adam (Edge) and Jay (Christian)."

Before Jayson could say anything, Christine spoke up. "That sounds like it could be fun! What do you think Jayson?" She knew she wasn't exactly being nice, but at this point she didn't really care. The one thing she didn't want to do was be alone with him.

"Um, sure, but don't you have to be to work early?" he asked her.

Christine looked first at her watch, then at him, "Well it's not that late. I'll be fine."

"Good, it's settled," Matt said. "How about we meet you guys back by the locker room after our match?"

Just as Jayson was about to answer, a voice crackled in on his walkie-talkie. "Jayson, there's a fight in Section N, it's a biggie. You need to get here NOW!"

"That's my boss, gotta run. But meeting back there works for me- See ya!" and he jogged off.

Damn, thought Christine with a smirk, if that's all it would have taken to get him away from me, I would've paid someone to call in a fake fight.

"So I guess it's safe to assume that you two aren't dating," Jeff laughed, snapping Christine out of her thoughts.

"That," she said, "Is an understatement! He's a nice guy, but…."

"A little weird, right?" interjected Matt, smiling.

"Again, that's an understatement. I'm really glad you mentioned The Street, I was beginning to wonder how I was going to get out of hanging out with him after the show."

Both the boys had to laugh. "Always glad to help out," Matt said still laughing. "But hey, we gotta get ready for our match, so we'll catch up with you later!"

"Sounds good," she replied, as the two turned to walk towards the curtain area. Sounds very good actually.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but OC's: Jayson, Karen, Christine. McMahon owns the rest.

Chapter 3

"This place is pretty cool, I'm glad Jayson told us about it," Matt said as he glanced around the diner. It wasn't anything fancy, just casual and relaxed. Plus the food was good, but then again almost anything was better than the usual place they ate after matches- Denny's.

"Yep, and this hamburger is the bomb!" Jay said through a mouthful of food.

Matt, Jeff, and Adam all turned at the same time to look at Jay. Jeff was the first one to speak, "You know, that's really gross," as a few stray pieces of hamburger fell out of his mouth.

"Huh?" he said, and then dove back into his burger.

""I wonder what happened to Jayson and Christine? They should have been here by now," Matt said as he glanced towards the door.

Adam glanced at the door as well, "Weren't they leaving right after us? Hey do you think that Jayson decided to make other plans?"

"The way he was clinging to her when we ran into them, I wouldn't be surprised," Jeff said. "She wasn't too happy about it either from the looks she was shooting at him."

The bell on the door rang as it opened. "Speak of the devils," Jay said with a glance to the door.

Christine walked in ahead of Jayson, not looking very happy at all. It had taken her twenty minutes to convince him to go to The Street. She was definitely right when she thought that he just wanted to get her alone.

She looked around the room briefly and spotted the group at a corner table. Thank God they didn't leave already, she thought as she headed to their table.

"Hi guys!" she said with a forced smile.

Jayson quickly joined them, standing behind Christine. I don't know if he's trying to be slick or what, but he's going to end up getting smacked if he doesn't back off, she said to herself.

"I'll be right back," Jayson said as he headed towards the men's room.

"Don't hurry," Christine muttered under her breath. But she didn't say it quietly enough; everyone at the table heard the comment. "So what happened?" Jay asked. "Did he try to persuade you not to come?"

Christine rolled her eyes as she sat down. Adam was nice enough to move over a seat so she sat between him and Jay, instead of having to sit next to Jayson, "Thanks! That's pretty much what happened," she didn't say it, but she had a strong suspicion that Jayson didn't want her around these wrestlers.

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Again I own nothing other than Jayson Christine and Karen

Sorry guys this is a short chapter, don't be mad at me, It was written a long time ago…. HAHA

Chapter 4

Jayson came back to the table and the conversation was quickly dropped. He noticed the new seating arrangements, made a face but then quickly tried to act normal again.

"So what are you guys doing while you're in town? Or are you leaving in the morning?" Jayson asked nobody in particular.

"Well," Jay started, "I've never been here in Richmond before, I'd kind of like to do some sight-seeing."

"Too bad I work tomorrow, I could show you around," Jayson said.

"I can show you guys around tomorrow if you want," Christine offered.

The four wrestlers looked at each other, then at Christine. "That would be really cool, thanks!" said Matt.

Not surprisingly, Jayson wasn't too happy with the idea and it showed on his face. He just didn't understand. He tried to be charming and sweet, but there she was blowing him off to hang out with some guys that she'd known for less than four hours, "I thought you had to work tomorrow?" He asked her accusingly.

Uh-Oh, he's getting pissed, she thought. "I'm supposed to, but I've got a ton of vacation saved up. What's the point of having it if you never use it?" She said innocently, hoping he believed her. "Besides I haven't wandered around town in a long while, it'll be fun."

Christine crossed her fingers under the table that he wouldn't invite himself along. Instead, he started to out. How mature, she thought to herself, rolling her eyes and making a face. Matt caught the face and tried to hide a snicker by taking a drink of his soda.

Jayson looked around, and then suddenly stood up. "You know, I have to be going now. I'm sure you can find a ride home Christine," he said giving her a dirty look. He got his jacket, threw some money on the table for his food, and stalked out the door. Everyone stared after him, shocked, but Christine just smiled. She'd seen his little temper tantrums before, even though this was the first time she'd ever been on the receiving end.

"I can't believe he just ditched you like that!" Jeff exclaimed. "Talk about acting like a little kid that just had their favorite toy taken away!"

"It's not like this is the first time this has happened," Christine laughed, "just the first time he's done it to me. I don't really care though…. At least I don't have to worry about having to dodge him on the ride home. Speaking of ride home, I don't suppose one of you would mind giving me a lift?"

"How about Matt and I take you?" Jeff replied.

"Sounds good." Everyone got up and paid their bill. Once in the rental car with the Hardy's she gave them directions, which turned out to be very close to their hotel.

"I really appreciate you guys driving me home. I could've called my roommate Karen, but she's the little social butterfly so it's hard to tell when she's going to be home."

Matt smiled, "It's no problem at all."

Reviews make me happy ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing other than Jayson Christine and Karen

Chapter 5

It didn't take very long to get to Christine's apartment, and the boys walked her to the door. "You guys want to come in for a while?"

"Do you have movies?" Jeff asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yep, tons."

"Yes!" Jeff and Matt exclaimed, giving each other a hi-five. "We don't get to see many movies, between not wanting to get mobbed at a theatre and never really home to rent any," explained Jeff.

Christine led them in the door and into the living room. "There's a bunch over in that cabinet, just pick out what you want. I'll be right back," she said as she headed towards her room to change.

When she got to her room she stripped off the jeans, long sleeve T-shirt and boots she'd worn to the show, Man I hate wearing these boots….. if only they didn't look so cool. She slipped on a pair of flannel shorts and a short sleeve T-shirt and went back out into the living room, where Matt and Jeff were searching through the movies.

Jeff turned when he heard her walk in, "Do you think you have enough movies? There's what? A couple hundred here?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Well that's what happens when you forget to send in the stupid reply card to Columbia house!" she replied with a laugh. "I imagine that they've made enough money off of me to keep at least five of their employees well fed for a year!"

Matt finally picked out "Matrix" saying that he'd wanted to see it for a long time. Jeff lay on the floor on his stomach in front of the TV, while Matt and Christine settled on the sofa.

"If you guys want anything from the kitchen, its right around the corner… just help yourselves."

"FOOD!" they both yelled and jumped up to go see what they could find. When they came back a few minutes later, they were both carrying bags of chips and a bunch of sodas. As matt sat back down on the sofa, he handed her one of the drinks.

"Thanks. Wait, didn't you guys just stuff your faces a couple hours ago?"

Jeff looked up from the floor, trying to look innocent, "but that was a couple hours ago."

Then he smiled, "We have high metabolisms, sue us!"

The movies started playing, but Christine wasn't really paying attention. She'd been up since 6am that morning and was trying desperately not to fall asleep. I'll just close my eyes for a second she thought, leaning her head back on the sofa. But that was the end of that and before you know it, she was out like a light. She woke up slightly, having the feeling that she was floating, but then realized that someone had carried her to bed.

They covered her up, and she felt a kiss on her forehead before falling back asleep.

Reviews make me happy :-)


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing other than Jayson Christine and Karen

Chapter 6

"Christine! Hello? Christine, wake up?" a voice came crashing into her dreams.

"Huh? Karen?"

"Yes, it's me. Now would you mind telling me why there are two guys asleep in the living room? And the guy with the weird hair is drooling on the carpet… I'm not cleaning that up you know!"

It took a few minutes for Christine to become coherent enough to carry on a conversation that consisted of more than grunts. She rolled over and looked at Karen.

"That's Matt and Jeff; I met them at Raw last night."

"And they came home with you? What happened to Jayson?"

"He started acting weird because I wanted to hang out with them, and ended up leaving me. Can I go back to sleep now, mom?"

"No you can't go back to sleep. It's after eleven, so get your butt up."

"You are so mean."

"Yeah well you'll see how mean I can be, if that manic panic rubs off onto the carpet and leaves a stain." Karen laughed, and then got serious again. "Wait a minute, Jayson left you? What's up with that?"

"Beats me, I think he got jealous," Christine explained. "He kept trying to get me alone all night, I even had to fight him to go to The Street after we'd made plans with everyone to meet up there."

"What a big loser!"

Christine had to smile at that one, and then realized that they were supposed to go sight-seeing today. She got out of bed and went into the living room. Sure enough, Jeff was drooling on the floor. Ewww! She thought as she walked further into the living room to wake them up.

"C'mon guys, time to get up!" Nothing. "It's after eleven; you need to get up NOW!" Still nothing… Now she realized the hell she put her mother through when she was still in school. Karen came up behind her.  
"Maybe pour some cold water on them?"

"No," replied Christine, "that would make a bigger mess than Jeff drooling."

"Holding their noses?"

"Oh yeah right! After I got the crap smacked out of me the last time I did that to you? No thanks!"

"Aw c'mon, I didn't hit you that hard," Karen laughed. "Just enough to make you stop holding my nose."

"Still you get my point. But you know, I think I might know what will wake them up."

Christine went into the kitchen and started rummaging through the refrigerator. She came out with bacon and eggs; then took some frying pans out of the cabinet and started cooking.

"You're going to wake them up by cooking?" Karen stared at her in disbelief. "Wouldn't it be more effective if you just hit them over the head with the frying pans?"

"From what I saw last night, one of them will be poking their heads around the corner in two minutes."

"You think so, eh?"

"I know so!"

Sure enough just a couple minutes later they see Jeff peeking his head around the corner. "Um, do I smell food?"

"See?" Christine asked Karen. "I should've bet you on that one."

Matt was right behind Jeff, looking to see where the food was. "This is really nice of you to fix us breakfast."

"Actually it was one way I figured I could wake you up. Just be happy I didn't try any of Karen's suggestions," she said smiling. She made the formal introductions between the three, and then they all sat down to eat.

"So you guys still want to go around town today?"

"Sure why not," Matt said as he chowed down on the eggs. "You're from around here, How about some non-touristy stuff?"

"I think I can pull that off," Christine replied. "How do you guys feel about Cemeteries?"

"Cemeteries?" Jeff asked looking up.

"Not just a regular old cemetery, this one is really old," Christine explained. "There are a few presidents buried there, and a lot of Civil War monuments." She was talking about Hollywood Cemetery, one of the oldest cemeteries in the south. Ever since she'd moved to Richmond, it was one of her favorite places to go. Not because she was morbid, just because she thought it was peaceful and beautiful the way it overlooked the rapids in the river below.

"That definitely sounds non-touristy," Matt said.

"Cool let me go get showered and changed, and then we can go back to your hotel so you guys can do the same." She said, "And then we can head out of there."

Twenty minutes later, she was dressed in black jeans, a sweater and the hated boots, and was ready to go. Matt eyed her appreciatively as she went to grab her purse and keys. She didn't notice it but Karen did.

"Looks like someone's taken a shine to you," she whispered to Christine as Matt and Jeff got ready to go. Christine stared at Matt's ass as he bent over to pick up his shoes.

"Who?"

"Matt."

"Get real. The both of them have got tons of women way better looking than me throwing themselves at the two of them…. What could Matt see in me? We're just hanging out." She turned to the boys. "You ready?"

"Yep, let's go!" said Jeff Enthusiastically.

Karen just shook her head and smiled. You just wait and see, my friend, she thought to herself, you just wait and see.

**Well how do you like it so far, Reviews make me happy ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing other than Jayson Christine and Karen

Chapter 7

When they got to Jeff and Matt's hotel, the two headed off to shower and change clothes while Christine had coffee with Jay and Adam and talked about the plans for the day.

"A cemetery?" Jay asked, "Kind of morbid, don't you think?" Then he laughed, "Too bad David's not with us, he'd love it." Adam started laughing.

"David?"

"Gangrel." Jay explained.

"Oh, gotcha. It's really not that bad, lots of historic stuff there," she said. "Plus the view of the river is great."

Adam looked at Christine for a minute and finally asked what both he and Jay were dying to know. "so… What happened to Matt and Jeff last night?"

Christine smiled, "well Jeff fell asleep on the floor in front of the TV, and Matt crashed on the sofa."

"Let me guess, Jeff left a drool puddle on the floor, didn't he?" Jay laughed.

"Yep, he sure did. My roommate was afraid he was going to leave a Manic Panic stain on the carpet, but luckily that didn't happen.

First Matt, then Jeff, joined them and a few minutes later they were off after loading their luggage into the car so they could drop Christine off and head straight to the airport. Christine gave directions as they drove and eventually they made their way through the gates of the cemetery.

Christine had Matt drive to the back section that overlooked the river, passing by enormous mausoleums and crypts.

"This place is definitely not your usual cemetery," remarked Adam.

When they reached the back section, Matt parked the car and they all got out.

"There's a bunch of presidents over that way," Christine pointed to one area, and the four men started walking over in that direction.

"Aren't you coming?" Matt asked.

Christine looked at the river, then back at Matt. "No I'm going to sit over here for a while." She hadn't been here in so long; she missed the peacefulness of it, especially "her" spot overlooking the river.

Matt nodded, and watched Christine as she walked to a small hill and sat down, then he turned to join the rest of the group.

The four wandered around for a while, looking at all the statues and monuments. Jeff turned to Matt, "So what's the deal with Christine?"

Matt looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Give me a break," Jeff smiled, "I saw you watching her earlier and I know you like her. Why don't you ask her out?"

"We're leaving tonight for Chicago, so it'd be kind of pointless, don't you think?" Matt replied looking off to where Christine was sitting. "Besides, why would she want to go out with me? It's not like we'd get to see each other that often."

Matt loved wrestling more than anything, but sometimes the traveling got to him. Being away from home four or five days a week, always in a different city, didn't leave much time to devote to a relationship.

"Hello? Have you seen the way she looks at you?" Jeff asked. "I think she's interested."

"So what are we talking about?" Adam asked as both he and Jay walked up to them.

Matt just looked away so Jeff replied. "I'm trying to convince Matt that he should ask Christine out, but he won't do it."

"It's not that I don't want to," Matt explained, "but when would I ever see her?"

Adam, who recently became engaged, nodded in understanding. "I know it's hard, with being on the road so much, but you never know what will happen." He looked over to see Christine sitting by herself. "Why don't you go and talk to her for a while? I'm not saying jump her, just talk."  
Excellent idea," said Jeff. "So go."

Matt started to protest, but was cut off by all three of them, "GO!"

He smiled and held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, I'm going."

**Reviews make me happy! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing other than Jayson Christine and Karen

Chapter 8

Christine was deep in thought, remembering back to when she used to come up here all the time. She was in a rally bad relationship at the time and this had been one of her only escapes from it till it was over.

"Penny for your thoughts," Matt said, coming up to sit next to her.

"Huh?" she jumped, then smiled after she realized it was Matt. "Sorry, I'm out in la-la land over here."

"I figured as much with all the noise I made on the way over here." Matt looked out over the river and the rapids below. "I can see why you like it here, this is really pretty."

"Yep, I love it," she smiled. "It's a good place to come and think."

"Didn't you say you came here a lot a year or two ago? Had a lot to think about?"

She looked at Matt, then at the river again and said bitterly, "Yeah, that's an understatement."

"That bad, huh?"

"A bad relationship. This was really the only place I could get away from Bryan and his…." She paused. "Shit basically."

Matt didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue.

"Everything was great when we first got together, but after a year it just went to hell. He started drinking, though I have to admit he did a good job of hiding it, even from me."

She stared at the water, watching it crash into the rocks. "That's when the insults started. Little things here and there, but it got worse."

"He didn't hit you did he?"

"No, but I would put money on it that he would've eventually."

"So what finally made you leave?" he asked gently. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay."

"No, I don't mind. Basically I got tired of him telling me what a worthless piece of shit I was, and how pathetic I was, that kind of stuff. I hated him for that, but I hated myself too."

"Why? Because you still stayed with him?"

"That and because I actually started believing it." She looked at Matt with a sad smile. "He did whatever he could to piss me off, like he'd say he'd meet me somewhere and never show… Then blame me for it. He'd bitch that I didn't trust him, but yet at the same time, he would take what he knew would upset me and used it against me. How can you trust someone that does crap like that?"

"You can't," Matt said, suddenly wishing he could just hold her and make all the hurt go away. "But you got away from him though."

"I did, but it took a while. And it took some good friends to point out the obvious… What an asshole he was." Christine laughed sadly.

"So have you dated anyone else since then?" He asked as he watched the river.

Christine looked at him, studying his profile, before answering. "No. It's been hard enough getting past all the hurt; let alone dealing with someone new."

Matt turned to her and they locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He could see so much hurt in her, but he didn't know what he could do to help. Well, he did know that he really wanted to kiss her, but that just didn't seem right at this point in time.

"Hey guys," Jeff said walking over to them, "It's almost 4 o'clock and the plane leaves at 5:45." He stopped and looked at them both, "Did I interrupt something?"

Christine looked away and didn't say anything. Matt looked at his brother, "We were just talking." He got up and put a hand out to Christine to help her up. She looked at it for a minute, before taking it. God he has beautiful hands. Once she was standing, they looked in each other's eyes for a few brief seconds before Matt quietly said, "C'mon, let's go."

Christine led the way, and Jeff waited for his brother, looking at him questioningly. Matt just made a 'not now, later" face and they all walked to the car.

The ride back to Christine's apartment went by fast, and everyone got out and walked her inside.

"You kiddies have fun today?" Karen asked, sticking her head around the corner of the kitchen.

"Yep, it was nice considering it was a cemetery," Jeff said with a smile. He introduced Karen to Jay and Adam then stopped. "Wait… do I smell food?" as he headed into the kitchen to see what Karen was cooking.

"No Jeff!" Adam and Matt yelled at the same time.

Jay just laughed, "That boy is a bottomless pit!"

Jeff came back into the living room a few minutes later with a bag of cookies, "Look what Karen gave me! If you're nice, I might even share."

"Okay we'll be nice," Matt said, "but we need to go." He turned to Christine, "Thanks a lot for showing us around today."

"No problem, I enjoyed it also." She replied.

They headed for the door, with goodbye hugs all around, Matt lingered behind. "You take care of yourself, okay?" he said as he gave her a big hug.

"Yep, I'm fine." He gave her a look that said he didn't necessarily believe her. "Really, I am. Now go or you'll miss your flight." She said looking into his eyes with a slight smile.

"Okay, and thanks again." And he left.

Christine closed the door behind him, then turned and leaned on it and sighed. Matt stood on the other side of the door and just stared at it. He wanted to go back in there more than anything right now. Forget the flight, forget the show, he just wanted to be with her.

"Matt, come on!" he heard Jeff yell.

He turned away from the door with a final glance, got in the car, and drove away.

**Reviews make me happy, and a happy author is a good author ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing other than Jayson Christine and Karen

Chapter 9

"So? How did it go?" Karen asked as soon as Christine walked into the living room.

"It was nice."

"Nice? That's all? Just nice?"

"Well, what do you want me to say? Matt and I screwed under one of the satues?"

"No of course not, though that might be kinda cool. But did you guys talk or anything?"

"Yeah, we talked; He's a really sweet guy..."

"But?"

"But nothing; he's just a really nice guy."

Karen smiled, "Cool, so when are you two going out?"

Christine looked at Karen then turned away. "We're not."

"And why not?"

"Well for one thing, I don't have his number, and he doesn't have mine."

"I think it would be easy enough to get a message to him. What's the other reason?"

Christine didn't say anything.

"It's not because of Bryan, is it?" asked Karen. "You can't go on thinking every guy you meet is going to turn into another Bryan, you know!"

Christine knew that, and she knew Matt wouldn't be like him either just by looking in his eyes.

"So what if I found out how to contact him again, would you call?" Karen asked.

"Yes, but you can't so just drop it," Christine said as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Karen stared after her, "That's what you think."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt stared out the plane window, looking over the landscape below. Jay pulled out some cards and suggested a game to pass the time.

"Matt, you want to play?" Jeff asked.

"Nah, that's okay."

Jeff watched him for a minute. "So did you get her number?"

"Huh? No." Matt said quietly without turning from the window.

Jeff just smiled, "Well, I'm sure we'll see her again at the next show in Richmond. That's what? Two months away?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Jay and Adam looked at Matt, then Adam whispered to Jeff, "He didn't get her number, did he?"

Jeff looked at matt to make sure he couldn't hear him before asnwering. "No, cause he's a dork, but that's okay, I've got a plan," he smiled. The other two looked at him inquisitively, but Jeff just shook his head and smiled. "You'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing other than Jayson Christine and Karen

Chapter 10

Three Weeks Later...

Karen watched Christine plop down on the sofa with her coffee. Karen tried to get her to find out how to get in touch with Matt, but she wouldn't do it. She tried to play it off like it wasn't a big deal, but Karen knew that it was more that she wouldn't let herself do it. This was the first time that Karen had seen Christine show an interest in a guy and she wasn't about to let her ruin it for herself.

"Excuse me, I have to make a phone call," Karen said with a smile as she went to her room.

Christine thought it was odd that she went into the other room but didn't say anything, just stared into her coffee cup.

After looking around for the piece of paper with the cell phone number on it, Karen picked up the phone and dialed. Good thing Jeff came into the kitchen for hte cookies, she thought as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jeff? It's Karen."

"Hey! I was wondering if you were going to call."

"Is it safe to talk? Matt isn't there, is he?"

"Nah, he's down in the gym with Jay. So how's Christine?"

Karen smiled, "Moping around. How about Matt?"

"Pretty much the same," Jeff laughed. "He looks like a kid that lost his favorite toy. So how are we going to get these two together?"

"How about you have Matt call? Say that I slipped our number in the bag of cookies. It's believable, and it's not like you have to tell him that we planned this thing out."

"Good idea. Thanks for the cookies, by the way, they were great."

"No problem. Just make sure Matt calls; I know Christine's going to be here tonight."

"I'll do my best. We don't have a show tonight so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Cool, I'll make sure she's here." Karen smiled, "and if you get him to call, I'll make some more cookies."

Jeff laughed, "Cool! It'll definitely happen then. Talk to you later!"

"Bye!" she said. Then she smiled, Christine's not even going to know what hit her!

_**A/N: Sorry this is a filler chapter, I would have put more in here but I want to be kinda mysterious :P**_

_**REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY ^_^ **_

_**The more reviews the more I want to type up new chapters!**_


End file.
